Take a chance
by ellie8
Summary: A new pairing between characters. Read it see what you think.


**Disclaimer:**  The characters in this story are not mine they belong to CBS, Alliance/Atlantis and Jerry Bruckheimer.  No copyright infringement is intended. This is produced for entertainment only.

As this is my first attempt at fan fiction feedback would be welcomed.

**Take a Chance.******

Jim Brass finished his shift and decided to go for a well-deserved breakfast.  The Lucky Shoe on the strip would do nicely he thought. It had been a long tough night and although they had finally tracked down their perpetrator, the guy was clearly crazy.  Jim doubted he would ever be fit to enter a plea.  He almost felt sorry for the wreck of a man who was now in lock up, but changed his mind when he remembered the pain and grief of the victim's family.  

The sun was bright as he walked into the parking lot, his watch said 11.30, he should really go home to bed but he was still too wound up.  He realized he was hungry, breakfast would let him chill out a bit and put the night behind him.

'Hi Catherine. How come your still here?'

'You think you're the only one who likes to see a case through Jim?'

'No, of course not. You want to grab a bite on the strip?'  Jim Brass was confident she'd refuse, to go home to be with her daughter Lindsey, and even though he'd known Catherine a long time, he didn't really want company anyway.

Catherine was surprised at the offer.  She smiled to take the edge off her intended refusal.  Then she reconsidered, Jim was a good friend and Lindsey was out of town with Eddie's parents.  "Yeah, okay why not"

'I was thinking the Lucky Shoe it's not bad and it'll be pretty quiet.' 

'Fine with me, I'll see you there.'  Catherine jumped into her car and left.

The Lucky Shoe dinner was almost empty after the morning rush and before the serious coffee addicts came back for refills.  Jim and Catherine sat in a corner booth.  They chatted about last night's case and then moved on to their respective experiences with parenting.  Jim talked about Ellie and their delicate new relationship. She would phone him every few weeks to tell him how things were going, she was even talking about college.  He didn't want to push things but he'd love to see her before term started.  Catherine was a good listener she suggested he floated the idea next time he spoke to Ellie but backed off if she seemed uneasy.  

Catherine talked about Lindsey's school play and her latest imaginary friend.  She was a little concerned that Lindsey was too old to have pretend playmates. Jim put her mind at ease by explaining how Ellie had invented friends until she finished junior school.  They both laughed when they shared stories about sleepovers and hoards of little girls running around making the world seem completely crazy for a night.

The dinner started filling up with the lunchtime crowd and they were slightly surprised to find it was almost 1pm.  Saying amiable goodbyes they left to get some sleep.

Driving home Jim was surprised by just how much he had enjoyed his unexpected breakfast with Catherine.  He felt relaxed and realized that he had needed to talk about Ellie.  Grissom was a good friend but Jim didn't feel able to talk about his daughter with him, it had been different with Catherine.  In fact, he reflected, being with Catherine had been terrific she was beautiful, warm, patient and they had a lot in common. As he stopped at the next set of lights he decided he was way to tired and needed to stop thinking immediately.  Catherine was a friend and a work colleague, she might be lovely, sexy, intelligent and funny…. He shook his head.  She was all of those things and more, and that was a good reason for leaving well enough alone. She could have her pick of men and he sure as hell wouldn't be her choice.  He pulled into his drive way and resolved to sleep for the rest of the day, he must be really tired to be thinking such crazy thoughts.

Catherine drove home with a smile on her face, she felt more relaxed and truly at peace than she had for a long time.  Jim wasn't easy to get to know but it was definitely worth the effort.  Grissom and Jim were the only two men who truly knew all about her past; Eddie had avoided the details.  It had taken Catherine a long time to regain her self-respect but one of the things that had helped was Jim's confidence in her.    Jim knew her and she knew him, there would be no secrets to come between them.  Although he tried to hide it, he was warm, loving, and capable of strong passionate…She shook her head.  Jim was a good friend; a valued friend and it would be foolish to risk that friendship.  Even though it was kind of tempting, a girlfriend had told her once that he was a great lover, skilled and giving.  She could imagine lying in his arms, kissing his chest, feeling his skin against hers…. A cold shower and a good long sleep, that was what she needed.  Last nights case had obviously affected her a lot more than she had thought.  She parked in her garage and went to bed.

That night Jim and Catherine arrived together and met up as they headed into the lab.

Jim quickly glanced at Catherine but avoided eye contact.  Staring into the middle distance he swore she knew what he had been thinking about her this morning, and as for his dreams! He couldn't help it, he began to blush and his embarrassment at feeling like a teenager only made his colour deepen.  

Catherine noticed Jim's quick glance away from her and assumed he felt uncomfortable at the longing in her eyes.  As he began to blush she felt terrible that she was making him feel so bad, that he was embarrassed for her.  She felt like she was ruining everything good between them.  This had to stop.

"Jim."  He stopped walking but stared at the ground, not meeting her eyes. "Look I'm sorry that I'm embarrassing you.  I still want us to be friends.  I felt so close to you this morning but I know you don't want me that way.  I'm sure this thing will pass and we can forget it ever happened…"  She realized she was gabbling and was lost for words as his eyes met hers and she saw the desire in them.  

Jim couldn't believe his ears but when he looked into Catherine's eyes he saw that she really wanted him.  He felt like he'd won the jackpot.  He reached out, gathered her into his arms, and pulled her into a deep breathless kiss.

They melted into each other, their eyes closed, and their bodies aching to become one.   Their tongues explored each others mouths darting, caressing and tasting each wonderful new sensation.  Coming up for air Catherine buried her face in his chest, loving the warmth of his body and the spicey smell of his aftershave.  Jim caressed her beautiful neck and nibbled gently on her ear.  "I've always wanted to do this." He whispered his eyes still closed, lost in the moment.

In the car park and at the Lab entrance Nick, Warwick , Sara and Grissom stood in silent amazement, staring at their two friends, who had so clearly completely forgotten where they where.  Nick and Warwick were the first two to regain their composure.  Nick nudged Warwick in the ribs and grinned in obvious approval  at this new relationship.  Warwick grinned back "Hey Brass.  Get a room man."

Brass and Catherine opened their eyes and suddenly remembered that they had been going to work. Catherine looked up at Jim, she wasn't going let this feeling go. "You know I have some time off due." She whispered softly.  Jim kept his arm around her and turned to face Warwick and Nick.  'I need the tox screen on the Fisher case.'  He saw the amusement dim in Warwick's eye and felt Catherine tense beside him.  "Make sure you have it ready for me tomorrow." He winked at Catherine and she loved the shocked look on Nick's face as they walked back towards Jim's car.  "Your place or mine." He said, just loud enough to be overheard by Sara and Grissom.  "You choose lover." She replied and was rewarded by the broad smile on Sara's face and the delighted surprise on Jim's.  Grissom still looked somewhat bemused by it all but Catherine was confident Sara could explain it to him.

As they drove to Jim's home Catherine knew that they would be teased unmercifully when they went to work the next day but looking at him and anticipating the night to come she was sure it would be worth it.


End file.
